the_forsaken_lunatics_dungeons_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
TFL 17.04.20
Does Thursday, 4/25 work for everybody? We'd be north, in the Frosty Realm. Recap (too much for verse): The party made their way deep into the Gossamer Wood, and were set upon by the Gossamer Guard. These were capable looking Drow archers, led by Commander Felraen, and they vastly outnumbered the group. Their arrows knocked, it seemed as if they'd fire upon the group, but only one arrow was released, and that was to kill a Dream Wasp which had crept upon Spaghetti and layed it's egg in her neck. This caused her to fall into a walking slumber, but Felraen explained that she'd be fine once the egg hatched. Felraen demanded an explanation for their egregious trespass, though communication proved difficult at first, they were able to find a common tongue, and told him of their quest for the golden eyed human lost from Shepshed. At this, Felraen piqued, and demanded that the party go with him deep into the earth, into the Drow's city. The party, stripped of their armaments, blindfolded and bound, were transported atop giant spiders, and taken all the way to the Castle. After their long ride, they were brought before the Lady Nef, and once again explained their themselves. Gnaug, with his half orcish charm, won over the Lady. She told them of a Drow child, Zyki, who had also been abducted, and she believed the culprit to be Naivara, a golden eyed Drow from the past. If they could make returning him their priority, she would off them her every hospitality, including a ship to the port city of Cutter, which they accepted. They were healed, their gear was identified, they learned of attuning, and had weapons attuned, they were fed a splendid feast, they drank the Drow's mossy liquor, and ate their magic mushrooms. Some fought for sport, others found company in the arms of the exotic Drow. Once the party died down, the group was shown their private quarters, where those who could still walk went to pass out and sleep it off, all save one. Analee was woken in the dead of night by The Lady Nef, and her seer, Rondil. Historically there is no love lost between high elves and the Drow, perhaps that was why Analee was chosen, or perhaps it was something more, regardless, the Lady Nef required insurance, she needed to know the party would return with their lost child, Zyki. To this end, an excruciating curse was placed upon Analee, one which gives her 30 days to return, with the child or not. She does not know what will befall her should she fail, but judging from the reaction of those who see the curse emblazoned upon her brow, it is nothing good. In the morning the party was fed, armed, and taken to Captain Bruh at the Drow dock in the Gossamer Wood. From their, they sailed three days, spying the dragon Aphyon from afar, and slaying a pair of Sea Hags which had layed a trap for them. As they approached Cutter, Captain Bruh beside himself with anticipation, they were stopped by the port authority. Fortunately, the guard was a fan of Gnaug's music, and they were allowed to pass. What shall they make of Cutter, a city with quite the reputation, and with just about any resource they could ask for? We shall soon find out... Category:Recaps